1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachments for paint cans, and more specifically to a three piece attachment which prevents paint from accessing the rim channel of the open paint can, provides a pourer spout, a paint brush scraper bar, and a splash guard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,955 entitled "Paint Can Protective Attachment", issued Dec. 7, 1965, is directed to an attachment which snap fits onto the brim of a paint can. The attachment has a dished rim portion and a forwardly extending pouring spout. The inner edge of the rim portion has a sharp edge which allows the painter to wipe or scrape excess paint from the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,867 entitled "Spout Attachment For Paint Containers", issued Sept. 10, 1968, is directed to a pouring spout wit a flat bottom and upright sides which fits into the groove on the top of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,635 entitled "Extension Collar For Liquid Containers Such As Paint Cans", issued May 24, 1966, describes a flexible collar which fits into the groove of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,000 entitled "Can Extender and Pourer", issued Mar. 14, 1967, is directed to a device which fits into the groove on the top of the paint can and provides a pourer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,366 entitled "Paint Can Attachment Ring With Pouring Lip", issued Aug. 26, 1969, is directed to a pourer which fits into the groove of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,103 entitled "Combination Carrying Handle and Pour Spout", issued July 25, 1972, is directed to a device which can be attached to the wire handle of a paint can, or attached to the can proper to act as a pourer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,488 entitled "Container Spout", issued Oct. 3, 1972, is directed to a groove mounted pouring spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,812 entitled "Pouring Attachment For Paint Cans", issued July 9, 1974, is directed to a V-shaped device which causes the paint to pour from the tipped can in a well defined stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,457 entitled "Paint Can Pour Spout With Brush Support and Attachment", issued Oct. 29, 1974, is directed to a device which fits into the groove of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,249 entitled "Pouring Spout For Cans", issued Dec. 10, 1974, is yet another rim type pourer attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,107 entitled "Paint Can Adaptor", issued Aug. 12, 1975, is directed to a device which fits into the groove on a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,465 entitled "Paint Can Pour Spout", issued Mar. 29, 1977, is directed to a spout arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,537 entitled "Paint Can Accessory", issued May 20, 1980, is directed to a pourer with a flat bottom which is mounted on the rim of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,340 entitled "Paint Can Attachment", issued Nov. 10, 1981, is a spout device which does not provide a wall around the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 entitled "Paint Can Collar", issued Jan. 25, 1983, is a collar which fits onto the rim of a pain can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,874 entitled "Apparatus For Use On Open-Mouth Cans For Pouring Liquid Therefrom", issued Apr. 12, 1988, is directed to a two piece collar insert/spout device.